diary_of_tarynfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Tong
Vincent Tong '(born in May 2 ,1980) is a Canadian actor, singer, voice actor and director. He is the voice of Gene Khan / The Mandarin in ''Iron Man: Armored Adventures. His other voice roles include Touta Matsuda in Death Note, Toro in Sushi Pack, Henry in Kid vs. Kat, Tetsushi Shiozaki in Slam Dunk, and Daniel in Voltron Force. He also voices Kai in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu as well as Jestro in Nexo Knights. He also voiced Euden in ''Dragalia Lost '' before being replaced by Victor Hunter. and Taryn in Diary of Taryn '''Anime dubbing * Beyblade Burst – Ukyo Ibuki * Death Note – Touta Matsuda, Field Reporter * Death Note Relight – Touta Matsuda * Gintama° – Sogo Okita * Nana – Kinoshita * Slam Dunk – Tetsushi Shiozaki * The Story of Saiunkoku1 – Yushun Tei (Jun Yu), Guard #2 Animation * Bob the Builder – Muck (US), Brandon (US) * Chuck's Choice – Joey Adonis, School Cameraman * Corner Gas Animated – Audio Book Voice, Clown, Impersonator #2, Jason Steele, Kyle, Male Hipster, New Vacuum, Ravi, Won Hu * The Deep – Antaeus (Ant) Nekton, Pirate Crewman #2, WOA Officer, Guard #1 (1), Fisherman #1, Guard #2 (2), Frank, Salvage Captain (2), Glaucus * Dinotrux – Chunk, Navs, Washout, Ankylodump #1, Craneosaur #1 * Gigantosaurus – Trey * Iron Man: Armored Adventures – Gene Khan / The Mandarin * Kid vs. Kat – Henry * Kong: King of the Apes – Danny Quon * Lego Elves – Tidus Stormsurfer * Lego Jurassic World: Legend of Isla Nublar - Dr. Henry Wu, Mr. DNA, Security Team, Park Employee, Happy Man, Dino Trainer, * Lego Jurassic World: The Secret Exhibit - Dr. Henry Wu, Boy, Captain, ACU Team Member * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu – Kai, Lizaru, Chokun, & Ray * Lego Nexo Knights – Jestro, Jousting Bieber * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own – Mister Yut, Austin Goldenpup, Scoot Raccoonerson, Hoffman Beary, Shark Salesman, Foreman Macaw, Ferret Carnival Worker, Ride Operator, Great Dane, Walrus, Parrot, Beagle, Frog Monster * Llama Llama – Officer Flamingo, Daddy Gnu * LoliRock – Mephisto2 * Mack & Moxy – Blump, Little Bird * Mega Man: Fully Charged – Aki Light / Mega Man * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – Prince Blueblood, Garble, Doughnut Joe, Flash Sentry, Feather Bangs, Rumble (S7E21), Sandbar * Nerds and Monsters – Irwin Chang-Stein * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures – Master Goo * Packages from Planet X – Dan Zembrowsky * Polly Pocket – Nicholas * Storm Hawks – Raptor Guard * Super Dinosaur – KAL / Erupticus * Super Monsters – Drac, Mr. Gabmore, Henri in Boots, Luigi, Werewolf Kid, Party Guest #3 * Sushi Pack – Toro * Voltron Force – Daniel * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants – Additional Voices (Uncredited) * Diary of Taryn - Taryn Jonesy Film * Bob the Builder: Mega Machines – Muck (US) * Barbie: Princess Charm School – Prince Nicholas * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Flash Sentry * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games – Flash Sentry, Bus Driver * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legend of Everfree – Flash Sentry, Sandalwood * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks – Flash Sentry, Brawly Beats (uncredited) * Ratchet & Clank – Brax Lectrus, Solana Trooper * Sausage Party – Pislitz Chips, Juicebox, Jamaican Rum * Slugterra: Return of the Elementals – Junjie * They Wait – Young Xiang Television * The Dragon Prince - Prince Kasef Video games * Prototype 2 – Additional Voices * Puzzle Fighter – Ryu, Ken Masters3 * Dragalia Lost – Euden Other * Death Note – Touta Matsuda (voice) * Death Note 2: The Last Name – Touta Matsuda (voice) Voice director * Shank 2 Category:Cast